Moonlight Alchemy
by Ritter Sport
Summary: While there was no use of living in the past, it is always the past that haunts the most. He needed to forget and she needed to remember, and yet both struggle to move forward. And all of the sudden, the past just creeps up on them. FMA/SM, Edward/Usagi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm not entirely sure about the timelines, as I am all playing this by ear but I hope I get things right. Here are just important notes everybody has to consider before reading this.

Fullmetal Alchemist timeline – the story is set after the FMA movie, _Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. _I just altered it a bit, making Alphonse stay in Amestris instead of him joining Edward in Germany. At least that way, it would give Ed another reason for him to find ways of going home again. If I am correct, both Ed and Al have an age difference because of the whole incident of Al getting his body back.

Sailor Moon timeline – this happens way after the Sailor Moon Stars series.

It's been ages since I picked up my pen and wrote again. I don't even know if I still got it in me. So bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned. All characters mentioned in the story are rightly owned by the creators.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Onii-chan's coming home!" announced a 17-year-old Alphonse Elric, otherwise known as 'Al' to many. He made the announced only seconds later after lowering the telephone and startling all members in the household.

His gold eyes sparkled and his blonde pigtail bob up and down as he ran into the kitchen were Aunt Pinako and Winry were busy preparing dinner.

"Onii-chan is coming home, he's coming home!" Al repeated, leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at the two surprised women.

The elderly woman lowered her knife and stopped chopping a carrot. She adjusted her large rounded glasses and stared at the excited boy in wonderment. "Edward's coming?"

Al nodded vigorously, his happiness close to bubbling over. "He is! Tomorrow, he'll be home tomorrow afternoon!"

"For good?" asked the young 21 year old blonde. She felt her heart beat in excitement at the prospect of seeing Ed again, after having been gone for months.

"I think so,"

Winry let out a breath she was unconsciously holding and she smiled. _He's coming home._

"Then it's settled then," announced Aunt Pinako, while picking up her knife again. "Though there's nothing more I want to do than knock that tiny man senseless for just leaving like that, let's have a small celebration when he comes home tomorrow. Al, please call everybody,"

Al cheered and scurried about of the kitchen, set to call the Colonel and the rest of the Sate Alchemists.

"He better becoming," muttered Aunt Pinako as she chopped a carrot in two.

Winry smiled. "Plus, he better be coming home with his automail in tact,"

Aunt Pinako made a gruff agreeing sound.

* * *

It has been exactly nine months and thirteen days since the 22 year old Edward Elric left Resembool to travel aimlessly around Amestris.

Over the past nine months, Ed found himself in different parts of the vast country, visiting small towns and different mountains. The trip was mostly unplanned, with no real reason other than it being a travel trip and about _forgetting_.

However, Ed admitted, _forgetting _was hard. Especially when his trip included unconsciously stumbling upon old towns he and his brother Al have visited in the past, in their younger and more foolish years. While he purposely evaded Grand Central and made every conscious effort to stay low on the radar from the Mustang and all other members of the military, he did bump into familiar faces, like Rose and Hawkeye (though, she did not see him), along the way.

To date, it has been close to a year since he returned to Amestris from Germany, located in a completely parallel dimension. How he returned was a stroke of pure luck (and added effort for his part), considering that all portals connecting both worlds should have been destroyed during the entire Dietlinde fiasco.

But somehow, in some strange way, Ed did return home – much to the delight of his brother Alphonse. But seeing everybody, after staying in the different world for so long (years), somehow pained him.

Edward, while still without his arm and leg, was more than delighted to see Al with his body back. Yet he did feel sorry for his younger brother, who now was significantly younger than him all because of the Philosopher Stone and his return to his body.

And while Ed did admit that it was his ultimate goal back then when they were younger to bring Al's body back, he did admit he still had himself to blame for everything Al, and all the people he loved – Winry, Aunt Pinako, hell, even his father – had to go through.

Had he not insisted about Human Transmutation when his mother died.

Had he not insisted about the Philosophers stone.

Had he not insisted about alchemy.

Had he…

His automail fisted angrily and he closed his stormy golden eyes. Resting his forehead against the window of the moving train, Ed sighed tiredly.

While Ed would admit that his return to Amestris close to a year ago was a much welcome one, his stay among familiar faces grew frighteningly painful.

Perhaps he would all blame it on guilt and having been living out in Germany on his own for too long, but after several weeks of staying with the Rockbell's, Ed found himself on the road traveling the country which he once travelled as a young boy.

But try as he might have to _forget, _Ed just couldn't wipe away the memories of death and the pain. And after exactly nine months and thirteen days of traveling and trying to _forget_, he finally came to the decision that it was time to return home.

_And try to continue on with life. _

Ed opened his eyes and watched as the sceneries rapidly passed by and he drew closer to home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note(1): **I'm not entirely sure about the timelines, as I am all playing this by ear but I hope I get things right. Here are just important notes everybody has to consider before reading this.

Fullmetal Alchemist timeline – the story is set after the FMA movie, _Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. _I just altered it a bit, making Alphonse stay in Amestris instead of him joining Edward in Germany. At least that way, it would give Ed another reason for him to find ways of going home again. If I am correct, both Ed and Al have an age difference because of the whole incident of Al getting his body back.

Sailor Moon timeline – this happens way after the Sailor Moon Stars series.

**Author's Note(2): **I'm really happy with the response I got from the first chapter. And I'm really glad to see some familiar faces in the review section, special shout out to **Umi **and **SachiNyoko. **For now, I'm still in the introductory stage, so bear with the shortness of this chapter. Chapter 3 will be much, much longer - promise.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned. All characters mentioned in the story are rightly owned by the creators.

* * *

After picking up the apple, it promptly fell out of her hands as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly touched her forehead to stop the room from swimming.

"Are you alright?" asked the concerned shopkeeper, after picking up the apple at her feet and watching her close her eyes in a pained expression.

Crystalline blue eyes opened again and she let out a breathy sigh. Offering the elderly man a small, she nodded and took the apple from his hand, carefully placing it in her shopping basket. "Yes, thank you, Fred"

"You better go home and rest," said Fred, while picking two more apples for her and placing them into the basket. "You look tired,"

The blonde smiled and nodded in agreement. The other night's full moon did have its toll on her, with all of her powers being at their fullest and no form of release. "Just a little more shopping and I'll go home," she agreed.

Fred smiled, and for good measure, added an extra apple to her purchases. "And for being a sweet little girl, here's an extra apple. It'll boost your energy and you won't look so thin," he winked.

She was about to protest, but Fred heard nothing of hit and instead lightly pushed her out of his store. "Just go home, Serenity," he chuckled.

Serenity chuckled, held the wicker basket in both hands and smiled at the old shopkeeper. "Thanks. But you are definitely spoiling me,"

"A girl needs to be spoiled once in a while," Fred said, grinning.

Serenity laughed. "And that's how you got your wife,"

Fred winked. "You got that one right,"

Shaking her head and laughing softly, she waved her goodbyes to Fred and slowly set out to the bakery in hopes buying freshly baked bread. Walking down the worn cemented path of the town's shopping district, she smiled, loving the laidback feel of the town.

It was totally differently from back home – or what remained of it.

"Thanks," she said, taking the loaf of freshly baked from the baker and paying it. Not liking were her thoughts were taking her, she quickly made her way back home, walking out of the shopping district and towards the outskirts of town.

Walking along the worn main road that ran along a vast expanse of lush grass and forestry, she already saw her lone house at the foot of a hill. Up the hill, lived the Rockbell's with their famous automail shop, in their lovely yellow house.

Serenity smiled faintly, staring at her two-story wooden building that has become her home for the past few months. It wasn't much – not like what she had before, but it was still home.

Stepping into her small house, she was greeted by a silence that she has grown accustomed with. Save for the chatty Al or Winry who would visit on occasion, the house was usually engulfed in silence.

Placing her purchases on her kitchen counter, she silently made sure that all items were placed in their proper storage places before she would begin with dinner. After months of living on her own, she finally got the hang of being more independent and living more, how shall she put it, domestically.

Upon the first few hours of unceremoniously arriving in Amestris (and by unceremoniously, she meant dropping out from the sky and falling into the river), she quickly learned that this world was completely from different from her own.

Amestris while it seemed advanced in certain aspects of science and research, still had a backward feel to it, especially with its lack of technology. Which, in Serenity's opinion, seemed rather odd considering its advances in science yet no computer unit or television was in sight (but this world at least had telephones).

And the use of alchemy was a wonder all by itself. Its laws of 'Equivalent exchange' were intriguing and yet at the same time frightening, from the stories she heard from Al. Yet it all seemed oddly familiar to her own powers, which she rarely used here and of which nobody was aware of.

Yet after all these months of staying here, she finally got the hang of things. While the sights and sounds of alchemy still amazed her and this entire new world still held many secrets to her, she would admit that she had done a splendid job in adjusting.

And who was she kidding? She was also keeping a lot of secrets.

She started to prepare dinner, taking out necessary ingredients for her planned meal of beef curry and rice. And maybe, should she grow hungry again later in the evening, she would make a sandwich. While she may be in a different world and she may have changed in some aspects (should her old senshi see her now), her big ("humongous," Rei would have argued) was still the same the same.

As she set out to start chopping the vegetables, she faintly wondered what her old friends, her beloved senshi, her husband, even her parents would think of her now, seeing her work in a kitchen without burning it down and cooking something edible.

A tear drop fell onto the chopping board as thoughts of every person she loved flooded her mind. She stopped chopping and carefully placed the knife onto the chopping board.

They wouldn't see her, not anytime soon. They were dead. They were all dead.

And Serenity cried while making dinner. She wanted to blame the onions for making her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note(1): **I'm not entirely sure about the timelines, as I am all playing this by ear but I hope I get things right. Here are just important notes everybody has to consider before reading this.

Fullmetal Alchemist timeline – the story is set after the FMA movie, _Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. _I just altered it a bit, making Alphonse stay in Amestris instead of him joining Edward in Germany. At least that way, it would give Ed another reason for him to find ways of going home again. If I am correct, both Ed and Al have an age difference because of the whole incident of Al getting his body back.

Sailor Moon timeline – this happens way after the Sailor Moon Stars series.

**Author's Note(2): **Thanks much to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really happy with where this going. I haven't been able to shake off the FMA/SM bug, which is a really good thing. I'm loving Ed. :)

As for development of the story, I'm trying to take things slow and naturally. I'm trying to introduce Ed and Serenity to each other, and let things take its "natural" course. While both may have their secrets, I'm guessing that may be a common factor between the two. I'm trying the hardest to keep characters "in character" but all the while keeping in mind that they have matured over the years and due to their different circumstances.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned. All characters mentioned in the story are rightly owned by the creators.

* * *

He arrived relatively on schedule, noted Ed as he slowly walked up the familiar main road of Resembool. Up ahead, he could already see the yellow two-story house of the Rockbell's. His stomach did a funny flip as he saw the house.

Since he left nine months and fourteen days ago, nothing much has changed in the landscape. The nearby forest stood majestically across the land, the grass was still lush and green, the small creek at the foot of the hill still flowed with crystalline clear water, and the familiar oak tree that he and Al used to climb on was still there, by the side of the hill.

However, as he slowly neared the hill with his old, brown travel cloak billowing in the warm summer breeze, he did notice that somebody had moved into the old house by the foot of the hill, close to the riverbank.

Before he left Resembool, the house lay abandoned after the former owner died of a heart attack. Ed tried to wrack his brain, trying to remember who lived in this house while he and Al were still children, but he eventually drew a blank.

Ed stopped in front of the house, looking at it for a few seconds, as if trying to see who now lived here. But after scanning the area and seeing no signs of life, he soon gave up. All he heard were the sounds of the wind chimes hanging by the front porch, which softly drifted through the warm summer's air.

He'd just have to ask Winry or Al later if he would want to know who started living here. Deciding that it was no use standing in front of the house any longer, Ed continued walking up the hill towards the yellow house that grew slowly closer which each step he took.

Watching the house draw closer, Ed swallowed and tightened his hold on the lone travel bag he carried with him. His golden hair danced in the wind as a mixture of happiness and anxiety swept over him.

_I'm home._

_

* * *

  
_

"Onii-chan!" Al all but shouted loudly, jumping over the ledge of the porch and racing to meet his brother halfway towards the house. He ran, jumped and tackled the surprised Edward to the ground. There was a loud 'thud', a faint sound of a skull hitting what could have probably be either a rock or Ed's luggage and the muffled sounds of Al's babbling.

"Ack! Al! Ouch!"

"You are home, you are home!" Al's outbursts were muffled as he buried his face into Ed's travel coat. The younger boy hugged his older brother, somewhat tightly and mumbled something.

For that moment there, whatever heavy feelings Ed felt on his way home suddenly lifted as he felt his brother mumbled incoherent things into his chest. He only felt the rumble of Al's words, not really understanding what he was saying, but to Ed, it meant the world.

"Al," said Ed, his golden eyes softening slightly and he touched his brother's head softly with his real hand. "I'm home,"

Al sniffed and looked up, his own golden-hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Onii-chan, I missed you," he said.

Ed chuckled and patted the younger boy's head, while struggling to sit up. "I missed you too, Al," he said, while finding it difficult to sit or stand up with Al's weight on top of him. Grinning, he rapped him playfully on the head. "Now get off of me!"

"Yes, Yes!" Al scrambled off his fallen brother and happily launched for Ed's discarded luggage, intending to carry it into the house. "Everybody's here," he said, while the two of them walked closer to the house.

And true to Al's word, everybody was there, gathered at the front porch having most likely witnessed the two brothers reunion and now watching them trudge towards the house.

Another warm breeze drifted through the air as Ed drew closer to the house, finally clearly seeing everybody standing at the porch. His heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt a heavy silence fall onto the group.

However, it was Colonel Roy Mustang who spoke first, a playful smirk played on his lips as he leaned against the post of the front porch and watched the blonde brothers.

"Looks like the twerp is back in town,"

"What do you mean 'I am so short that I need a ladder to look over a flea?' You old, egotistic walking matchstick?!"

Ed twitched, ready to sock the smirking colonel right in the face and hopefully give the guy a shiner. But before he could even make a dash towards the porch, jump over the ledge and maybe kick him in the balls while he was as it, somebody broke into his train of thoughts.

"Ed?"

His stance relaxed, his eyes softened, and he watched as Winry appeared from behind the house. For the nine months and fourteen days that he had been on the road traveling and during the years he spent in the other world, he always thought of Winry. And today, seeing her again, he realized that he missed her a lot.

He watched Winry staring at him, for a second unsure of what she should do before she quickly rushed towards him and hugged him around the neck. "Ed!"

Ed was unsure first of how to respond as Winry mumbled something into his neck and it seemed that she was crying as well. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her small figure and hugged her, savoring the familiar warmth that was Winry.

"I missed you," he finally said.

"I missed you too," whispered Winry, pulling away and staring at him teary eyed.

The moment would have lasted wonderfully longer, had her glassy eyes turned not into narrow slits and out of nowhere she pulled out an all too familiar wrench. And before he even knew it, she heartily whacked him over the head, nearly causing a concussion.

"And you better not just disappear on us again the next time, you idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were when you just disappeared on us? You were gone for years, you reappear, you stay for couple of weeks and then you just disappear? What is wrong with you Edward? You idiot!" Winry yelled, unceremoniously hammering Ed with her wrench.

"Winry! Man! What the—ouch! Hey! That hurts!"

_Yes. I'm home._

_

* * *

  
_

"Good to have you home, Ed," said Riza Hawkeye as she briefly gave him a hug and smiled warmly at the blonde.

All of his friends from the military, safe maybe for Mustang whose relationship with Edward was still debatable and perhaps close to borderline love-hate, were gathered at the Rockbell's backyard for a small reunion slash coming home party for Ed.

With the years Ed spent on the road or in the parallel world, things pretty much have changed for his comrades in the military. Hawkeye and Mustang were engaged, how that happened he really wasn't sure but he saw that it would happen eventually. Seshka, the librarian from Central City Library, had married Major Kain Fuery and both already had a two year old son named Alexis.

Ed quickly learned that the others were also doing splendidly in the military, while not so well in the romance department – as per Havoc's terms "been bitch-slapped here and there."

"Edward Elric!" boomed Major Armstrong, pink stars suddenly appearing on his head and all but traipsing towards the small man. He suddenly let out a dramatic cry, leapt forward (Breda and Havoc had to jump for cover, lest to be squished by Armstrong's hefty size) and pulled the blonde ponytailed man into his embrace. His tears could have been easily mistaken as waterfalls and he rubbed his cheek against the crown of Ed's head.

"It is wonderful to have you amongst us once again, Edward Elric. We have missed you dearly. As they say, 'distance makes the heart grow fonder!'" he announced dramatically, much to the embarrassment of Edward.

Squished between Armstrong's muscular arm (which was already half the size of his body, really) and his equally muscular chest, Ed blushed either from embarrassment or from the lack of air. "Er, thank you?"

Armstrong released Ed, dropping the man onto the grass, and producing a painting from out of nowhere. He presented it to Ed, who was busy catching his breath and rubbing his neck. "As a coming home present, I present you with an Armstrong-original," he did a funny pose, which included flexing his biceps, and presented a framed painting to Ed.

Ed looked up and tentatively took the painting. He stared at it and cringed, which of course went unnoticed to Armstrong (as it always did). While painted exquisitely, the painting depicted a female version of the major in a tutu doing a pirouette. No doubt that it was his sister, Olivier Mira Armstrong.

"Uh, thanks?" Ed chuckled and offered the muscular man with an uncertain smile.

Armstrong heartily slapped Ed on the back, which sent him stumbling forward. "No need to thank me, Edward Elric. Your presence among us is thanks enough,"

"It's good to have you home, man," agreed Major Heymans Breda, nodding his head.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc leaned forward in his seat and whispered to Edward. "If you ask me, he's just happy that you're back to share the whole emotional package that is Armstrong. With one more member back on the team, we share the whole Armstrong package," he whispered.

Luckily, Armstrong had already pranced off towards the other side of the garden where Sheska and Alexis were. Obviously, he set out to entertain the two with his unbelievable strength.

Ed laughed. "I don't know if I should be glad to help out or be scared," he said.

Lieutenant Vato Falman grinned. "Be scared, very scared," he said.

The blonde man chuckled and stood up. "I'll put this, uh, painting inside or I might drop it here or something,"

Havoc raised an eyebrow, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Hawkeye hit him upside on the head with her revolver. "Don't be an idiot. It's still a gift,"

Ed chuckled and left the group to their own devises for a while. Walking through the backyard that was filled with tables and food, he suddenly felt more at ease. On his way, he spotted his brother carrying a cat, which he without a doubt found again somewhere, and he saw Aunt Pinako arguing with Mustang, who was manning the grill. By the looks of it, things looked charred.

He sighed, somewhat contently as he entered the familiar house through the kitchen doors. Things did seem better, as he thought about it. Smiling to himself, he opened his eyes and but stopped in his tracks when he saw an unfamiliar face in the kitchen.

She stopped what she was doing and wide cerulean eyes stared at him in surprise. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she took an uncertain step back from the kitchen counter.

By her looks, she definitely was not a burglar. He wracked his brain, trying to place a name to the blonde stranger but drew a blank. He had never seen the woman (who had an odd hairstyle, might he add) who was standing in their kitchen.

"Hi," she finally said, offering an easy smile at him.

Just then, Al burst into the kitchen with a big smile and carrying a big, gray feline in his arms. He looked breathless and stared at his brother in the kitchen. "Onii-chan, look what I found!" he exclaimed, holding up the fat cat, who looked extraordinarily lazy.

The cat meowed in response before yawning loudly and blinking lazily up at him.

"Er, Hi," said Ed, his gaze switching from the fat cat to the blonde woman. He stared at her in confusion, still wondering what she was doing in their kitchen. She was cooking, that he was sure. Was she Aunt Pinako's cook? Wait, since when did Aunt Pinako hire a cook?

Al lowered the feline from Ed's line of vision and smiled brightly, noticing who Ed had bumped into. "Sorry, onii-chan. This is Serenity Moon," said Al, gesturing to the smiling blonde, who in turn timidly waved at Ed at the introduction. "She lives in the house down the hill," he supplied.

_Oh. So that was the new resident of the house, _thought Ed, while nodding in understanding.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Serenity, bowing slightly. "Al just can't stop talking about you. He talks about you virtually every time I see him,"

Ed grinned and nudged his brother playfully. "Yeah, well, I'm his hero," he said.

"Right," Al rolled his eyes sarcastically and hoisted the cat higher into his embrace.

Serenity giggled and walked around the kitchen counter. She scooped the cat out of Al's arms and held it in one arm. "Let's see if we can get milk for this kitty," she said.

"Can I keep him?" asked Al, following Serenity towards the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk as she pulled out a bowl and set both the cat and the bowl onto the kitchen floor.

Serenity chuckled and kneeled on the ground, while pouring milk into the bowl for the cat. The cat quickly attacked the bowl, lapping at the milk. Scratching the cat's head, "I think that's something you have to ask your brother, not me," she said.

Al turned around and offered Ed a pleading look. "Can I keep him, onii-chan? Can I?"

Ed looked uncertain and he scratched his head. "Er, I guess?"

"Great!" Al clapped his gloved hands together, touched the kitchen counter and with a sparkle of blue alchemy, produced a red collar. "I'll call him, 'Ed'"

"Oi!" Ed cried indignantly, leaning over the kitchen counter watching his brother attach the red collar around his name sake's neck.

"What?" Al grinned playfully. He watched as Ed finished his milk, yawned contently and trudged towards one corner of the kitchen, stretched and promptly curled up and fell asleep. "It fits, he's extremely lazy,"

Serenity suppressed another giggle as steam blew out Ed's ears and he let out a strangled cry of indignation. Standing up, she nudged the laughing Alphonse and handed him one of the finished dishes from the kitchen counter. "Take this outside before your brother kills you," she said.

Laughing, Al nodded and made a beeline towards the exit, skillfully avoiding his peeved brother and disappearing through the doors.

A moment of silence fell between the two, with Ed still fuming in the kitchen and Serenity finishing up the last dish.

"He's really happy to have you back," noted Serenity, after closing the lip on the Tupperware that held the garden salad. "He looks happier now,"

Ed stopped fuming and stared at the blonde in surprise. He faintly wondered how much time she spent with Al during his absence. "What?"

Serenity shrugged, smiling slightly and watched as Ed stared at her with mild interest. "When I spend time with Alphonse, he's sometimes sad and becomes really quiet. He often says that he misses you and hopes that you'd come back soon. Sometimes, he wonders why you even left after your years of absence," she said.

"_Did I do something wrong, Serenity?" asked Al, one evening while sitting next to Serenity on her front porch. _

_Serenity's eyes softened and she hugged the young man. "No, you didn't," _

_Hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I miss my onii-chan," _

"_I think, I know how you feel," she said and she hugged him tighter. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek._

Ed stared at the woman, faintly wondering where she came from and how much she really knew about him and Al, or about their past. His eyes softened as his attention turned towards the faint laughter of Al coming from the outside. Guilt suddenly gripped him and he felt bad for leaving Al all alone for so long.

"When Al invited me this morning, he was very excited," continued Serenity, filling in Ed about Al's feelings. She thought that it would be important that he'd know a little more about his little brother's feelings. "He said that things would be back to normal now,"

Ed felt his throat tighten at her words. _Normal. _He suddenly remembered everything that happened in the past, all the memories hammering down on him. Gold eyes saddened as they looked through the screening door of the kitchen, watching Al talk animatedly with Havoc and Falman.

"I don't know if things will be back to normal," he said suddenly, more to himself than to the other occupant in the room.

Serenity's blue eyes softened, suddenly feeling sorry for the young man. While she knew only snippets of the story of the two brothers, she knew what was happening and understood how Ed felt. _He feels responsible._

"Well," said the blonde, breaking the brief silence and gaining the attention of Ed. She offered him a smile and picked up the Tupperware. "You'll just have to give it some time," she said profoundly.

Ed thought what she said over, faintly agreeing to what she said. Nodding his head in understanding, he watched her move from behind the counter and towards the door. Still smiling, she gestured to follow him back outside.

Placing Armstrong's painting on the kitchen counter, Ed quickly followed the blonde and fell in step with her as they walked back towards the group in the backyard. Thinking over everything this random stranger had said to him, he once again tried to figure out who she was.

"With everything you said," Ed finally said, staring at her questioningly. "Are you dating my brother or something?"

Serenity stopped and turned her attention to Ed with wide blue eyes. She blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what he just said, before her shoulders suddenly shook and she started laughing heartily. Shaking her head, she continued walking towards the tables, leaving a dumbfounded Ed behind.

"Oi, I asked you a question!" exclaimed Ed, following the blonde to the buffet table. He listened she continued to giggle, and he had an inkling that he already got his answer. He suddenly looked amused as he watched her arrange the food on the table.

Blue eyes danced in delight and Serenity stared at Ed, who also had an amused expression on his face. "Al is a really sweet boy, he has been very kind in keeping me company at home and helping with some things. But he is obviously too young for me," she informed the older brother.

_Too young in every sense of the word, _she added as an after thought.

"I see you two have met," announced a new voice behind them. They turned around and found Winry holding a plateful of grilled meat, some slices were charred beyond recognition.

"We met in the kitchen," informed Serenity, stepping aside and allowing Winry to place the plate on the buffet table. She sent Winry a crooked grin. "He thought I was Al's girlfriend,"

Winry laughed. "Ed's an idiot,"

"Oi!" fumed Ed. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well, safe for a few minor slip ups - like Roy burning half of the barbeque, Winry hitting Ed with her wrench, Havoc nearly choking on his cigarette, Sheska suddenly reciting half of an encyclopedia to her son, Armstrong devouring half of the evening's meal (and claiming that his appetite was also passed on by generations) and Aunt Pinako reprimanding virtually everybody who slouched or had their elbows on the table.

And while they asked him of his whereabouts and what he did, Ed did not mind the prodding and simply recounted his travels to them. Of course, he promised Al a more detailed tale, pointing out that he bumped into some old friends along the way.

He didn't bother to explain why he left, and since nobody really asked (or dared to ask), left that detail out. Perhaps, when he felt that the time was right, he would explain – perhaps, more to himself than anybody else.

Before he left, Mustang, being the pain that he could sometimes (oftentimes, most of the times), simply told Ed to report back to work on Monday. It was more of an order than a request, given in the familiar nonchalant, aloof, follow-me-you-have-no-choice manner that was simply Mustang.

As much as Ed hated the idea of going back to the Military, he found himself nodding and sending death glares the Colonel.

The night soon ended (after Havoc passed out after one too many drinks) and everybody left for their own homes. There was a happier vibe around the home and as Ed lay in the old room he shared with his brother, he suddenly felt happy again to be home.

"Onii-chan?" asked Al in the dark. There was a faint shuffle from the bed across the room.

"Hmm?" Ed looked at the faint silhouette of his brother's form across the room. Years ago, he would see an empty suit of armor suit in the corner of the room. Now, finally, there was a human body back in Al's bed.

"I'm glad you're home,"

Ed found himself smiling, switching his gaze from his brother to the ceiling. Adjusting his position in his bed, he sighed contently. "I'm glad too, I'm glad too,"

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note(1): **I'm not entirely sure about the timelines, as I am all playing this by ear but I hope I get things right. Here are just important notes everybody has to consider before reading this.

Fullmetal Alchemist timeline – the story is set after the FMA movie, _Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. _I just altered it a bit, making Alphonse stay in Amestris instead of him joining Edward in Germany. At least that way, it would give Ed another reason for him to find ways of going home again. If I am correct, both Ed and Al have an age difference because of the whole incident of Al getting his body back.

Sailor Moon timeline – this happens way after the Sailor Moon Stars series.

**Author's Note (2): **It's been ages since I updated this story! A thousand apologies. Life has been keeping me busy. I'm back in school, this time in Shanghai, China and things have been quite busy for me. I'm hoping to get back on track though, getting life into perspective and maybe getting back on the literary field.

As for this story, I'm looking forward to seeing the progress of the characters. I'm kind of giddy to see some action between Edward and Serenity. Though I'm hoping that I am able to keep the characters 'in character' as much as possible.

Thank you so much for your kind reviews, guys. So, for everybody's enjoyment, here's chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned. All characters mentioned in the story are rightly owned by the creators.

* * *

It was a week before Serenity saw the Elric brothers again. Having not seen Al for the past week, the blonde deduced that the two brothers spent without a doubt the past week catching up on the lost years between the two.

"Hey, Serenity," called Al, as he and his older brother Edward walked down the hill. He hurried down the hill, leaving Edward behind. Grinning, he ran up to the blonde as she walked down her front porch.

"Hi boys," greeted Serenity, as both neared her house. Al ran up to her and offered her a brief hug.

"Hi," Ed greeted as he joined the two and watched his brother hug the woman. He faintly wondered how close his brother had become to the woman in his absence.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We're going into town," supplied Al, looking excited at the prospect of going to the market with his brother. "We're running low on food and Winry and Aunt Pinako are running low on bolts and other supplies,"

"Sounds like business is good for Winry and Aunt Pinako," said Serenity, as the three began walking down the path towards town.

"Where are you going, Serenity?" asked Al, noting that she was walking with them.

The blonde held up a wicker basket. "Need to buy food and I'm running low on milk. Some of your cats keep visiting my kitchen, asking for milk,"

"You should take care of all those cats you pick up along the way, Al. They can't keep running to our neighbor asking for milk," said Edward.

"It's alright, really," assured Serenity, offering Edward an easy smile. "They keep me good company,"

"They keep you good company to the point where they use up all your milk," pointed out Ed, as they rounded a corner.

"Sorry about all the cats, Serenity," said Al, looking a bit sheepish.

Serenity smiled and ruffled Al's hair. "Don't worry about it, kid,"

Silence lapsed over the trio as they walked down the worn path towards town. They passed green fields and small houses, and greeted familiar neighbors along the way.

"It's definitely been a while," mused Ed, while taking in the scenic view of the green slopping field with wild flowers next to them.

Serenity watched him taking in a deep breath and a small smile played on his lips. "Has a lot has changed since you were gone?" she asked politely, as Al walked ahead of them busy talking to a young boy who was also heading to town.

Ed shrugged and looked straight ahead. "Not much. But I think I really missed home,"

"Nothing beats being home, right?"

Ed looked at the woman next to him, and faintly wondered if he heard a hint of sadness in her tone, and nodded slightly. "Right,"

Serenity smiled, blue eyes shining. "But I'm sure you've seen a lot of beautiful places during your travels, right?"

Ed stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and shrugged, not really thinking too much about the places he had visited. They were more just pit stops than anything else. "I guess, I've been to a couple of nice places," he said as an after thought.

Serenity smiled. "I would love to hear of the places you've been to some time," she said, looking interested.

"Have you traveled around Amestris before?" asked Ed.

Serenity shook her head. "No, when I arrived I just settled for Resembool. I got a good deal for the house and that's where my adventure ends," she said.

"But before Resembool, where did you come from?" he asked.

Serenity shrugged, "Just around,"

"Around?" Ed looked confused.

"Around," Serenity confirmed, smiling sadly and turning away from the confused Elric brother. "We're here," she announced as they finally arrived in town, hoping to change the topic.

"Do you need help with your groceries, Serenity?" asked Al.

Serenity, under the still confused gaze of Ed, shook her head and offered the brothers a smile. "I can manage. Thank you for the company boys, but I'll be on my way now. I'll see you two around,"

And with that, she turned on her heels and walked down the cobblestone path of the town of Resembool. Her small form easily disappeared into the crowd and before long, the boys lost sight of the young woman.

"Serenity's nice, isn't she?" asked Al, as he and Edward headed towards the automail supplies shops.

Ed briefly looked over his shoulder, faintly wondering if he could still catch sight of the strange blonde. "She is. Though she's a bit strange," he noted, turning to Al. "Before coming here, where did she come from?"

Al shrugged, unsure. "She didn't say. She doesn't talk much about where she came from or her past,"

"Odd," said Ed.

"Serenity's really nice. She's been really nice to me, to Winry, Aunt Pinako and to everybody else. She looks lonely sometimes though, living alone in that house. That's why I always visit her, to keep her company," supplied Al.

Ed nodded, he silently was thankful that the young blonde woman was around to have taken care of his little brother while he was away. "She doesn't seem like a bad person," he concluded.

Al beamed. "Nope, she's not,"

* * *

"Need any help?"

Serenity turned around, surprised, and nearly dropped the basket of apples in her arms. She stared at the older Elric brother, who somehow managed to creep up behind her without her noticing.

Before the filled basket could drop from her arms, Ed easily caught the wicker basket with his right hand and took the basket. He set the basket down on the grass and offered an easy smile to the surprised blonde. "I take that as a yes," he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Serenity, giving Ed an incredulous look before bending down and picking up an apple that fell from the basket. Straightening, she sent Ed another curious glance before walking towards another apple tree and checking if there were any fresh apples that fell from the tree.

Ed shrugged and followed her, walking around the small group of apple trees that grew in the outskirts of the forest. "Al and I forgot to buy something in town yesterday, so he went back to buy some bolts or screws. Since he's gone, Aunt Pinako insisted that I should pick wild flowers for her table décor. Apparently, she picked up flower arranging as a hobby while I was gone," said Ed.

Serenity chuckled softly and turned around, leaning against the trunk of the apple tree with an apple in her hand. "Somehow I can't imagine seeing a grown man pick flowers," she mused.

Ed shrugged. "Me neither,"

Serenity rubbed the apple against her blouse, polishing it clean before deeming it clean enough for eating. Satisfied, she bit into it. "That still doesn't explain how you found me here," she said.

"While I was doing manual labor trying to pick flowers, I saw you walk into the forest. So I followed," supplied Ed.

Serenity walked past him and dropped two more apples into the basket, before deciding that she collected enough. "You shouldn't have. I'm keeping you from your manual labor," she smiled playfully over her shoulder before bending down and picking up the basket.

"Here, let me," Ed came up next to her and easily took the basket from her. "What are you going to do with all these apples? Bake an apple pie?"

Serenity chuckled. "Well, sort of," she said as they began to walk out of the forest. "I want to see if I can pull one off. My culinary skills are not that good, and since I've been living on my own, I need to improve or else I'll end up starving myself to death,"

"Is that what you usually do?" asked Ed, as they approached her house.

Serenity looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

Ed briefly looked at the basked of apples he was holding then offered her a smile. "Do experimental cooking most of the day?"

Serenity chuckled and opened the backdoor of her house for him. Just like the Rockbell's house, her backdoor lead directly to the kitchen as well. "No, I don't," she said. "You can put the apples on the counter, next to the sink so I can wash them later. Thanks,"

"So what do you do? Where do you work?" asked Ed.

The blonde faintly wondered where all these questions where coming from, but paid not much attention to it. "I sometimes babysit, sometimes I tutor kids, I do this, I do that," Serenity shrugged.

Quite honestly, she really did not need to work at all to earn a living. With the amount of valuables she had stored in her subspace pockets, she easily would trade off the gold and other precious metals she owned for the local currency. However, these were things the older Elric brother did not need to know. And besides, Serenity would admit that working was still a bit fun – back _home _she didn't do much work.

"So you babysat Al?"

Serenity gave it thought before shaking her head, chuckling slightly. "No, I don't think so. He just comes over when he gets bored or when I ask for help. He helps a lot when things go awry here or when things are broken. He's very good at alchemy," she supplied.

"He is," agreed Ed, while watching the blonde pull out two cups from the cupboard. She proceeded to heat some tea.

"Then again, I get the feeling that we sometimes babysat each other," she mused, putting to the kettle on the stove.

"Hm?"

Serenity shook her head and smiled softly, expelling the thought. "It's nothing," Straightening, she smiled at Edward and changed the topic. "Al says that you are exceptionally good at alchemy. He idolizes you,"

While noting the change of topic, Ed grinned proudly and straightened. "One of the best," he puffed out a bit.

Serenity raised an eyebrow at the display and giggled, the sight was more endearing than being totally pompous. The kettle whistled, signaling that the tea was ready. Turning back to the stove, and leaving Ed in his self-glory, she picked up the kettle and proceeded to pour tea into the two waiting tea cups.

"Here," she handed him one of the cups and nursed her own.

Ed thanked her and silence fell upon the two as they drank tea. Serenity seemed too caught in her own thoughts, while Ed silently surveyed his surroundings being in the blonde's house for the first time. Her kitchen was small, slightly cluttered and surprisingly loaded with a lot of food for a small woman. From where he stood, he could see a bit of the living room and dining area, both were minimally decorated.

"Nice house," Ed cleared his throat, growing slightly uncomfortable with the silence. He watched her look up started being pulled out of her reveries.

"Thanks," Serenity offered a smile. "It's a bit big for me, but it serves its purpose as a house," She shrugged.

"I was wondering," said Ed, putting down his cup on the counter and watching the blonde. "How has Al been these months?" While not evident in his facial expression, worry shone in his golden eyes.

Serenity stared at him, slightly surprised. "Al?" she repeated. She faintly wondered why the sudden question but concluded that it might be because he was worried over his little brother and it had been months since his absence. That, and she faintly felt his guilt.

"You did spent a lot of time with him, I suppose," said Ed.

"I guess Al spends a lot of time here," mused Serenity. She shifted her body weight and leaned against the counter, placing her tea cup on the counter. "When I moved here, Al and Winry were the first people who welcomed me. From what I heard then, you recently left and both of them were rather sad about your departure, Al especially," she began.

Ed averted his eyes, guilty.

Smiling at him sadly, Serenity continued. "When Al felt lonely, he'd usually come here. And we'd just talk," she said. Looking at her teacup sadly, memories filled her mind. "I guess at some points, we helped each other in dealing with our loneliness,"

"You?" he looked surprised.

"This house is too big for me, Ed," she looked at him sadly. "Where I came from, it's hard to getting used to,"

"Where you come from?"

Picking up their empty teacups, she smiled sadly and turned her back to him. Placing the cups into the sink, she placed both hands against the sink and leaned against it with her back still turned to him. Looking out the window, she watched the trees sway outside. "Where I came from," she began. "I think, that's a story for another time," she sighed softly and blinked back the tears. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the intent blonde man. "Don't you think?"

Ed was stumped, but said nothing. He silently thanked the woman before him, for having taken care of Al for him, in his absence. But at the same time, he was left intrigued by her secrecy and the sadness that practically emanated from her. He was sure, he thought, she had her own skeletons in heir closet – just like him and Al.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review! Thanks.


End file.
